jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Pius-Dea-Kreuzzüge
Eigenübersetzung von „The Godess wills it!“ (Quelle: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji) Die Pius-Dea-Kreuzzüge, auch Contispex' Kreuzzüge genannt, waren eine vierunddreißig Kreuzzüge umfassende Reihe von Konflikten, die sich von der Galaktischen Republik unter Führung der Pius-Dea-Sekte und dem Obersten Kanzler ausgehend, gegen angeblich korrupte und verdorbene Nichtmenschen richtete. An den galaxisweiten Auseinandersetzungen beteiligten sich nach und nach alle großen Mächte, bis die tausendjährige Ära schließlich durch den siebten Alsakan-Konflikt entschieden wurde. Vorgeschichte Im 12. Jahrtausend ihrer Existenz wuchs auf Coruscant und in vielen zentralen Institutionen der Republik die Korruption und Vetternwirtschaft. Es machte sich ein Verfall der ursprünglichen Prinzipien bemerkbar und in der Bevölkerung wuchs der Unmut über die sich verschlechternden Zustände. Viele verlangten nach einer starken Hand, welche mit der Sittenlosigkeit im Senat aufräumen sollte und man sehnte sich nach Stabilität und neuer Größe. Gleichzeitig verhärtete sich besonders in den menschlich dominierten Kernwelten ein xenophobes Weltbild, welches sich besonders gegen die Hutts richtete, deren Kartell trotz des Zerfalls ihres Reichs weiterhin als große Gefahr wahrgenommen wurde. Aus dieser Situation heraus bildete sich der Pius-Dea-Glaube um den bald eine treue Gefolgschaft entstand. Am Anfang und im Zentrum dieser Religion stand der Anspruch an die Gemeinschaft als Kollektiv Integrität zu bewahren und sich selbst zu kontrollieren. Darauf aufbauend, sollte “gefallene” Gemeinschaften “gereinigt” und von “verlorenen” oder “unerlösbaren” Elementen befreit werden. Die Anhänger der Pius-Dea beriefen sich in ihrem Auftrag auf eine übernatürlich Gottheit. In der Praxis bewegten sich die Gruppe dabei immer mehr auf anti-nichtmenschliche Positionen zu. Anfangs von Vielen als unbedeutende Sekte abgetan, gewann die religiöse Ideologie im Hintergrund immer mehr Anhänger''Galaktische Geschichte 19: Die Pius Dea-Kreuzzüge'' und einige hundert Jahre vor 12000 VSY nahmen konkrete Pläne zur Machtübernahme ihre Züge an. In diese Lage fiel der Aufstieg eines strenggläubigen Coruscanti, der einen hohen Rang in der Coruscantischen Handelsgilde bekleidete und durch seine Unbestechlichkeit, Tugendhaftigkeit und seine Hingabe zum Pius-Dea-Glauben einen legendären Status erlangte. Als Führungsperson mit hohen Ansprüchen an Andere und einer unbestreitbaren Autorität, wurde er bald als geradezu prädestiniert für das Amt des Obersten Kanzlers angesehen. 11987 VSY waren die Pius-Dea-Anhänger schließlich erfolgreich und schafften es infolge einer von langer Hand geplanter Verschwörung, den regierenden Kanzler Pers’lya mit einem Amtsenthebungsverfahren zu beseitigen. Wenig später wurde der Bothan ermordet. Ihm folgte der Coruscanti, welcher den Namen Contispex I annahm. Auf ihn und seine kommende Herrschaft setzten besonders viele Menschen ihre Hoffnungen. Verlauf Erste Kreuzzüge Zu Beginn seiner Regentschaft öffnete Contispex I den Anhängern des Pius-Dea-Glaubens in der Republik Tür und Tor und verschaffte ihnen einflussreiche Posten. Intensiver, aber auch offener als zuvor, wurde die Republik von den Pius-Dea unterwandert. Gleichzeitig erlangte der Glaube eine immer stärker werdende Akzeptanz innerhalb der republikanischen Bevölkerung. Innerhalb einer Generation tauschte Contispex I große Teile der ökonomischen und militärischen Institutionen aus und setzte seine Anhänger ein. Besonders die mächtige und beliebte Flotte der Galaktischen Republik entwickelte sich zu einer Hochburg der Pius-Dea. Parallel dazu, schürte er die Angst vor den Hutten und bediente sich dabei populärer Vorurteile und der allgemeinen pro-menschlichen Stimmung. Das Huttenkartell als allgemein bekannter Hort der Kriminalität und Verwahrlosung, waren für ihn und seine Sekte ein dankbares Ziel. In einem Präventivschlag gegen den Hutt-Raum, rief er 11965 VSY schließlich den ersten Kreuzzug aus, dem Viele Bürger begeistert folgten. Unter dem Schlachtruf “Die Göttin will es!” zogen sie in den Krieg.Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji Der Angriff erfolgte über die Ootmian Pabol, eine den Hutt-Raum mit den Expansionsregionen verbindende, Hyperraumroute. Trotz des schwungvollen Beginns der Offensive, führte sie zu keinen entscheidenden Fortschritten, sodass wenig später ein zweiter Kreuzzug ausgerufen wurde. Nach seiner vierzigjährigen Regentschaft übernahm Contispex' Sohn die Herrschaft über die Republik. Er erklärte sich zu Contispex II, einem Namen, den sich in der Pius-Dea-Ära fortan jeder neue Kanzler, gleich ob biologisch mit Contispex I verwandt oder nicht, gab. Unter Contispex II richtete sich ein erneuter Kreuzzug gegen die Hutten. Diesmal stießen die Kreuzfahrer vom galaktischen Norden über Abzweigungen der Lesser Lantillien Route vor und erreichten den Hutt-Raum bei Nimban. Jedoch führte auch dieser Kreuzzug zu keinem entscheidenden Sieg. Die Struktur der Republik änderte sich währenddessen massiv. Um die Kontrolle über das Militär zu bewahren, wurden den Einheiten sogenannte Kommissare angeschlossen, deren Aufgabe die Überwachung der Gesinnung der Soldaten war, um, wenn nötig, Ketzer und andere Abtrünnige zu entfernen. Sobald sie ihre Position gesichert hatten, führten die Pius-Dea massenhafte Säuberungen innerhalb der republikanischen Institutionen durch. Gegner wurde verbannt oder verhaftet und deren Eigentum zwangsversteigert. Auch die Familien wurden in Sippenhaft genommen und ihnen wurde für die nächsten drei Generationen der Eintritt in den politischen und militärischen Dienst verweigert. Diese verheerenden Maßnahmen sorgte für den Niedergang vieler großer republikanischen Dynastien. Innerhalb von nur drei Generationen waren viele hohe Regierungsposten bereits für Pius-Dea-Anhänger reserviert und für sie eine Erbfolge etabliert. Obwohl offiziell noch auf die Republik vereidigt wurde, begriffen Viele, dass der Schwur nun viel mehr Contispex und seiner Ideologie galt. Trotz ihre menschlichen Ursprungs, wurden während der Kreuzzüge auch viele nichtmenschliche Planeten in- und außerhalb des ursprünglich republikanischen Gebiets zwangskonvertiert. Exil der Jedi Bereits seit Jahrtausenden diente der Jedi-Orden auf Coruscant der Republik und verteidigte sie gegen Angreifer von Außen. Seit dem Aufstieg der Pius-Dea wurden in der Gemeinschaft heftige Debatten über den richtigen Umgang mit den Entwicklungen geführt. Der dritte Kreuzzug stellte für die Jedi einen Schlüsselmoment dar, der sie letztlich dazu brachte, ein Exil auf Ossus einem Verbleiben auf Coruscant vorzuziehen. Der Rückzug führte zu einer Eskalation des Streits innerhalb des Ordens und es bildeten sich zahlreiche Fraktionen und Splittergruppen. Während die meisten Jedi die Konflikte aussaßen und untätig blieben, erklärten sich einige zu fahrenden Rittern, welche außerhalb Ossus' operierten und versuchten den Kultisten, wo möglich, zu schaden. Sie wurden dabei von dem Orden weder unterstützt, noch für ihr Verhalten bestraft. Auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Spektrums schlossen sich einige Jedi zum Order of the Terrible Glare zusammen und unterstützten die Pius-Dea. Radikalisierung Nach vielen erfolglosen Angriffen auf die Hutts, radikalisierte sich der Pius-Dea-Glaube und das Feindbild wurde auf andere übertragen. Ganze Zivilisation außerrepublikanischen und nicht-menschlichen Ursprungs wurden daraufhin zu "Verlorenen" erklärt, welche es nun ebenfalls zu bekämpfen galt. Einen wichtigen Wendepunkt in der Serie der Kreuzzüge, in der sich die neue Haltung verdeutlichte, war der siebte Kreuzzug, auch Großer Nördlicher Kreuzzug genannt. 11884 VSY zogen die Kreuzfahrerheere durch die Sektoren des Wilden Raums nördlich der Republik und griffen zahlreiche nichtmenschlich bewohnte Planeten an. Unter ihren Opfern waren viele Iridonianer und Zabraks. Der immer weiter ums sich greifende pro-menschliche Fanatismus, richtete sich bald auch gegen jene Fremdrassen, welche mit der Republik seit ihrer Existenz verbunden waren. Im Senat wurden Alien-Senatoren gejagt und ihre Sympathisanten denunziert. Vor der Verfolgung flohen viele Bürger aus den Kernwelten und kolonisierten neue Welten. Dazu gehörte auch der Planet Prefsbelt im Äußeren Rand, dessen Lage von den Geflohenen geheimgehalten wurde. Er galt als ein Zentrum für den späteren Widerstand gegen das Pius-Dea-Regime. Sechster Alsakan-Konflikt Infolge der eskalierenden Reihe von Kreuzzügen und der wachsenden Unberechenbarkeit der Pius-Dea, wuchsen die Spannungen in der Republik. Die Angst vor weiteren innerrepublikanischen Kreuzzügen griff um sich. Da die Pius-Dea auf Coruscant uneingeschränkt herrschten, wandten sich einige Welten an Coruscants Rivalen Alsakan. Die beiden Planeten hatten bereits einige Konflikte hinter sich und Letzterer war für sein Streben nach Eigenständigkeit bekannt. Aus dieser Situation heraus bildete sich um Alsakan ein stetig wachsender Bund von Planeten. Besonders die verwundbaren Welten an der Perlemianischen Handelsroute, baten die Regierung von Alsakan um Schutz vor den Pius-Dea. Gleichzeitig öffneten die Alsakani geheime Kommunikationswege zu den Hutten, Duros und Herglics. Untereinander wurden Bündnisse geschlossen und erste Kriegsplanungen begannen. Um 11820 VSY folgte schließlich die Abspaltung Alsakans und seiner Verbündeten von der Republik und eröffnete den siebten Alsakan-Konflikt. In einem heftigen Krieg gelang es den Separatisten, sich gegen die Republik zu behaupten und ihre Stellung zu halten. Obwohl er sie nicht in die Knie zwang, stellte der Krieg einen bedeutenden Schlag gegen die Pius-Dea-Republik dar. Bedeutende Kreuzzüge Eigenübersetzung von „Here we stand, at the extremity of our exertion, having cast behind us the idols of our fathers, to once again carry to our foe the penalties due to their sacrifice. Come perdition or hard vacuum, the Republic expects that every citizen will do his duty. - Contispex (Forth Inaugural Oration)“ (Quelle: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji) Trotz dieser vorübergehenden Schwächung der Pius-Dea, wurden die Kreuzzüge in unverminderter Härte weitergeführt. So richtete sich der zehnte Kreuzzug 11791 VSY, auch Kreuzzug der Wilden genannt, nicht mehr einheitlich gegen ein oder zwei bestimmte Ziele, sondern wurde in blinder Wut aus verschiedenen Stoßrichtungen quer durch den östlichen Wilden Raum geführt. Weitere bedeutende Kreuzzüge wurden 11660 VSY gegen die Zarracinen und Teirasianer und 11591 VSY gegen die Baragwinen geführt. Nach achthundert Jahren wurden im dreiundzwanzigsten Kreuzzug auch die bisher verschont gebliebenen Lannik und der Bothan-Raum angegriffen. miniatur|rechts|Kathedralschiffe treffen auf einem Planeten ein Die Kreuzzüge liefen meist über sogenannte Ordonnanz/Regionaldepots, kurz ORDs, Stützpunkte der Republik an ihren Außengrenzen. Dort waren bereits seit etwa 11500 VSY sogenannte Kathedralschiffe stationiert, riesige Generationenschiffe die alleine ganze Planeten überfielen und neben der über Generationen gefestigten Besatzung auch Missionare an Bord hatten. Über die ORDs flossen in dieser Zeit neben Kriegsmaterial auch massenhaft Schätze und andere Reichtümer zurück in die Republik, welche die Kreuzfahrer auf ihren Raubzügen durch die Galaxis in Beschlag genommen hatten. Neben den ideologischen offenbarten sich auch die ökonomischen Aspekte der Kreuzzüge. Wurde eine bekannte Welt als “verloren” oder “korrumpiert” entlarvt oder eine Neue entdeckt, begaben sich Millionen eifriger Kämpfer auf den Weg und “säuberten” sie. Die gefallenen Kreuzfahrer wurden zu Märtyrern stilisiert und konnten sich sicher sein, frei von Sünde zu sterben, während die Überlebenden ihre Reinheit bewiesen und für sich und ihre Familien große Belohnungen und höheres Ansehen erkämpft hatten. Inquisition Nach 900 Jahren voller Konflikte verlor die Pius-Dea-Bewegung an Momentum und büßte an Unterstützung ein. Der ausufernde Wahn griff um sich und führte zu immer krankhafteren Auswüchsen. 11100 VSY begann die Inquisition in der gesamten Republik. Auf den Kernwelten wie im Rand begann eine Hexenjagd auf vermeintliche Ketzer und ganze menschliche Völker, die beschuldigt wurden, mit Fremdrassen zu kooperieren. In der Paranoia wurden flächendeckende Überwachungsmaßnahmen ausgebaut, Schauprozesse geführt und Massenexekutionen befohlen. Trotz einer tausendjährigen Phase an Kriegen und einer de-facto Diktatur, erschütterte erst die Inquisition die Republik in ihre Grundfesten. Rückkehr der Jedi Die Gegner der Pius-Dea begannen angesichts der beispiellosen Verfolgungswelle zu verzweifeln. Die verfolgten Caamasi wendeten sich flehend an den Jedi-Orden und forderten ihn auf, aus seinem Exil zurück zu kehren. Der Orden erklärte sich schließlich bereit und schloss sich einer Allianz aus den Gegnern des Siebten Alsakan-Konflikts und verschiedener Alien-Spezies an. Im Verborgenen wurden konkrete Umsturzpläne geschmiedet. Agenten der Alsakani, Camaasi und Jedi streuten Zweifel unter den Anhängern der Pius-Dea und unterwanderten alle Bereiche der Republik. Sie rekrutierten neue Sympathisanten, welche als Abtrünnige oder Abkehrer bezeichnet wurden und organisierten klandestine Strukturen. Unbemerkt bereiteten sie sich auf den Aufstand vor. Gleichzeitig entstanden erste Rückzugsräume für die künftigen Rebellen. 10970 VSY entdeckte der abtrünnige Admiral Pers Pradeux die Welt Prefsbelt und richtete dort ein Hauptquartier für andere abtrünnige Flottenoffiziere ein. Die Abkehr 11057 VSY fand der letzte, sich wieder gegen die Hutten richtende, vierunddreißigste Kreuzzug statt. Wie alle seine Vorgänger konnte jedoch auch er den Hutt-Raum nicht vollkommen unter Pius-Dea-Kontrolle bringen. 10967 VSY, nach einem Jahrhundert der sorgfältigen Vorbereitung, traten die Abtrünnigen öffentlich in Erscheinung. Das Ereignis zählt offiziell zu den Alsakan-Konflikten, wird aber oft als Abkehr bezeichnet. Mit ihrer Offenbarung lösten die Abtrünnigen einen Bürgerkrieg innerhalb der Republik aus, in den die Alsakani, Hutten und ihre Verbündeten unter der Führung der Jedi eingriffen. Der blutige Krieg zwischen den Gläubigen und den Abtrünnigen wurde auf allen republikanischen Welten und selbst an Bord der Kathedralschiffe ausgetragen, während es unter der Führung Alsakans zu Angriffen auf die Hochburgen der Pius-Dea auf Fondor und Cyrilla kam. Der Stützpunkt Ord Carida wurde zum Schauplatz einer wichtigen Schlacht, bei der die Abtrünnigen unter Führung der Jedi über die Loyalisten siegten. Eine Schlüsselrolle kam dabei den übergelaufenen Soldaten der Raketenspringer-Elitevorstoßeinheit zu. Der entscheidende Schlag gelang schließlich den Abkehrern, als sie das traditionell unabhängige, und als einzige Institution von keiner Seite unterwanderte, Büro für Schifffahrt und Streitkräfte auf ihre Seite bringen konnten. Dieses besaß das Monopol über alle Belange des Raumverkehrs und der Raumschiffe. Von der Notwendigkeit des Aufstands überzeugt, manipulierten Mitarbeiter des Büros die Navigationscomputer der Pius-Dea-Schiffe. Anschließend übermittelten sie ein Signal, woraufhin die infizierten Kriegsschiffe in den Hyperraum sprangen. Die Schiffe landeten vermutlich in den endlosen Weiten des Weltraums, ohne die Möglichkeit zu entkommen oder sich bemerkbar zu machen. Die Allermeisten wurden seitdem nicht mehr gesichtet. Einzig die Flotte Kanzler Contispex XIX erschien auf Uquine wo sie von einer übermächtigen Flotte der Abkehrer erwartet wurde. Völlig unvorbereitet, wurden die Schiffe der Pius-Dea vollkommen überwältigt und vernichtet. Die Jedi verhafteten Contispex XIX auf der Brücke der Flamme von Sinthara und brachten ihn nach Caamas. Der Oberste Tempel der Sekte wurde zerstört und ihr letzter Anführer verurteilt und inhaftiert. Bis zu seinem Tod wurde Contispex jeglicher Kontakt mit seiner schwindenden Zahl von Anhängern verwehrt. Die letzten Zentren des Pius-Dea-Glaubens waren die in der Leere gefangenen Kathedralschiffe, auf denen die letzten Generationen bis zu ihrem unausweichlichen Ende der Ideologie treu blieben. Auswirkungen Die tausendjährige Phase der Kreuzzüge hinterließ große Spuren in der Republik und prägte sie für den Rest ihrer Existenz. Auch wenn die Pius-Dea ebenso schnell verschwanden wie sie aufgestiegen waren, blieben die Gräben zwischen Menschen und Nichtmenschen erhalten. Dass die Welten des Äußeren Randes systematisch benachteiligt, geplündert und zerstört worden waren, sorgte noch jahrhundertelang für Spannungen mit den Kernwelten. Dort versuchten viele, gerade namhafte Familien wie etwa das Haus Praji, ihre Beteiligung an den Kreuzzügen zu verdrängen und vertuschen. Trotz des gemeinsamen Sieges, wurden auch die Alsakan-Konflikte zwischen Alsakan und der Republik weitergeführt und endeten erst 3000 VSY. Einige Alien-Spezies hatten in den Kriegen ihren Heimatplaneten verloren und vergaben nie. Prominentestes Beispiel waren die Zarracinen, deren Planet Zarracina III Ziel des zwölften Kreuzzugs gewesen und von dem republikanischen Commodore Daymont Praji in den nuklearen Winter gebombt worden war. Knapp elftausend Jahre später schlossen sich die seither nomadischen Zarracinen der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme im Kampf gegen die Republik an. Für andere betroffene Spezies brannte sich der Name der sie angreifenden Kathedralschiffe häufig in das kollektive Gedächtnis ein. Viele dieser Traumata blieben lange bestehen. Die Galaktische Republik indessen, wurde unter der Leitung des Jedi-Ordens wieder aufgebaut und unter dem Jedi-Großmeister und Obersten Kanzler Biel Ductavis in einen Neuanfang geführt. Während seiner Amtszeit wurde auch das republikanische Militär unter Admiral Pradeux reformiert und umgestaltet. Die Ära des Neuanfangs wurde später nach ihm Ductavis-Ära genannt. Gleichzeitig hatte sich das republikanische Territorium infolge der vierunddreißig Kreuzzüge enorm vergrößert, was neue Herausforderungen mit sich brachte. Trotz der Verdrängung der Ereignisse von Seiten der republikanischen Bürgern, wurden die Kreuzzüge später Teil des Geschichtsunterrichts an Schulen und gerade ihr Ende war für viele Schüler und Geschichtsbegeisterte Allgemeinwissen. Der, aus dem Kontext der Zeit gerissene, Fakt, dass die Jedi am Sturz einer aus ihrer Sicht "bösen" republikanischen Regierung beteiligt waren, machte es Kanzler Palpatine Jahrtausende später einfacher, den vermeintlichen Putsch durch die Jedi glaubhafter erscheinen zu lassen.[http://jasonfry.tumblr.com/post/21215590247/eg-to-warfare-endnotes-pt-3 The Essential Guide to Warfare Endnotes Part 3] Das auffälligste Vermächtnis dieser Ära waren die Ordonnanz- und Regional-Depots, deren Abkürzung seither oft als Präfix der Planetenbezeichnung benutzt wurden. Der Planet Mantell wurde beispielsweise noch 9 NSY als Ord Mantell geführt.Das letzte Kommando Dies trifft auch auf viele andere Welten, wie etwa Ord Mynock, Ord Cestus oder Ord Pardron zu. Hinter den Kulissen Eigenübersetzung von "I saw the Crusades as a rich wellspring of history and themes that would shape the galaxy." (Quelle:[http://jasonfry.tumblr.com/post/21215590247/eg-to-warfare-endnotes-pt-3 The Essential Guide to Warfare Endnotes Part 3]) *Die Pius-Dea-Kreuzzüge wurden das erste Mal in The New Essential Chronology im Jahr 2005 erwähnt. Erst 2009 widmete sich Nathan O'Keefe in seiner Kurzgeschichte Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji wieder diesem Ereignis. Die umfassendere Beschreibung der Kreuzzüge in The Essential Guide to Warfare aus dem Jahr 2012 entstand aus einem Email-Verkehr zwischen O'Keefe und Guide-Autor Jason Fry. *In The Old Republic und Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji lediglich als abgesetzt beschrieben, wurde Pers'lyas Ermordung erst in The Essential Guide to Warfare hinzugefügt. *Die Pius-Dea-Kreuzzüge sind das Star-Wars-Äquivalent zu den Kreuzzügen in der realen Welt.Endnotes zu Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji *In ihrem Verlauf ähneln die Pius-Dea-Kreuzzügen den christlichen Kreuzzügen beziehungsweise einigen wichtigen Aspekten und Ereignissen dieser Zeit: **Genau wie die ersten Kreuzzüge gegen die muslimischen Staaten, wurden auch die Pius-Dea-Kreuzzüge von der jeweiligen religiösen Führungsperson ausgerufen. **Der Pius-Dea-Schlachtruf "Die Göttin will es" ("The Godess wills it" im Original) ist an den Ruf der Kreuzritter "Deus lo vult" (Latein: "Gott will es") angelehnt. Die weibliche Form des Rufs erfand Nathan O'Keefe. **Die Kreuzzüge richteten sich nach den ersten Kriegen gegen muslimische Reiche auch gegen europäische Heiden wie beispielsweise die Balten. Dieser Übergang spiegelt sich bei den Pius-Dea in der Erweiterung des Feindbilds von Hutten auf andere Alien-Spezies wider. **Wie den historischen Kreuzfahrern ging es auch den Pius-Dea-Kreuzfahrern überwiegend um eigenen wirtschaftlichen Gewinn und das Versprechen, sich durch einen Kreuzzug von den eigenen Sünden zu befreien.siehe Motive der Kreuzfahrer **Auch in den christlichen Ländern kam es zu der Inquisition, welche auch Schauprozesse und Massenexekutionen beinhaltete. Dabei ging es gegen vermeintliche Hexen, welche die Gesellschaft angeblich von Innen vergifteten und mit dem Teufel zusammenarbeiteten. Im Expanded Universe richtete sich die Inquisition der Pius-Dea gegen Gruppen, welche angeblich mit Fremdvölkern gemeinsame Sache machten und die Gesellschaft auf diese Weise "korrumpierten". *Die Namensgebung der Obersten Kanzler ähnelt der Namensgebung der Päpste, welche ebenfalls mit römischen Zahlen durchnummeriert werden. *Die von Contispex I eingesetzten religiösen Kommissare in den Militäreinheiten ähneln stark den stalinistischen Politkommissaren. Quellen * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Old Republic'' (Datacron: Galaktische Geschichte 19: Die Pius Dea-Kreuzzüge) Einzelnachweise en:Pius Dea Crusades es:Cruzadas Pius Dea ru:Крестовые походы Пиус Деа Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Pius-Dea-Kreuzzüge Kategorie:Legends